Hearts In Stone
by ViolinistMichiruKaiou
Summary: The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask are fighting a crucial enemy (set after R and before S). The enemy gets annoyed and sends them to another dimension, and they find themselves in the town of Balamb. They travel to find Balamb Garden and enroll themselves so that they may have a place to stay. Will they get home? Can they save their dimension? :) SeiferxMako / MamoruxUsagi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's short. It's just a premiere though. More chapters to come. Hope y'all enjoy it :) I have plenty of story ideas I would love to write!**

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" A soothing voice yelled at a girl with blonde pig-tails and buns atop her head. Sailor Moon looked up in time to see a lancet flying in her direction. She screamed and clenched her eyes shut, waiting for impact. A few minutes passed and she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw the fluffy white clouds floating ever so close above her. She looked up at an angle to see her favorite man in the world: Tuxedo Mask. He peered down at her through his white mask and a smile crept on his face.

"You should really be more careful and less of a space case." He teased. When they landed, he removed his arm encased in a long-sleeve from his black suit and adjusted the white gloves covering his hands. Sailor Moon stood upright and looked at her friends across the lot. They stood in a posing stance on the other side of their enemy. There were four girls, five counting Sailor Moon, and they all dressing in matching mini-skirts and leotards with a sailor's collar and bows on their chest and lower back. Each had their respected color though, so they didn't look weird in the exact same thing.

"You sailor brats are getting on my nerves." Their enemy, a man in heavy purple armor growled through clenched teeth. His eyes moved from Tuxedo Mask to each of the girls, one by one. The man's head hid underneath a matching purple helmet. "I'm going to take care of all of you right now!" His deep voice turned into a trumpeting yell. The girls hastily ran over to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's side. The wind around them picked up. Dirt and leaves blew in chaos, and the girls' long hair flew into a mess in front of their faces. Tuxedo Mask's black and red cape wrapped around his body like a blanket. "Enjoy Hell!" The man added and waved his lancet around, the wind picking up even more, and the earth seemed to have started spinning.

"What is happening!?" The taller of the girls exclaimed, her chestnut ponytail nearly choking her on her words. Her respective colors were green and soft pink. She dug the heels of her green ankle boots into the ground, bracing herself. The rest of the girls followed her actions, preparing themselves for the attack as well. They covered their faces and felt the world they knew around them disappear.


	2. Meeting the Instructor

The group of superheros groaned as they sat up on what appeared to be blue cobblestone. Glancing around, they noticed gray, brick, two-story buildings with stairs leading down to the door. A few trees scattered between buildings, a man on a bench watching things that happened around him. The area unfamiliar to them, they stood and straightened out their uniforms. "Where are we?" The girl clad in green and light pink asked.

Another girl, dressed in dark and light blue, pulled out a mini computer and pressed her earring to form a visor over her eyes. She looked around, analyzing her surroundings with it. "My database gets no reading. We must be in another dimension." Her aqua bangs fell in her matching aqua eyes. She paused from playing with her data to swipe her hair out of her eyes.

Citizens passed, giving the girls and single male weird looks in the process. To them, the group dressed strangely. "What should we do?" The priestess friend asked, pushing a strand of long black hair behind her ears as she gazed around town with her violet eyes. Her senshi colors were red and dark purple.

The perky blonde in orange and navy blue spoke next, "I say we start asking citizens for some help."

"Sailor Venus is probably right, but wouldn't that seem strange to them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Maybe so," Sailor Mars, the priestess friend, answered, "but we don't appear to have any other option."

Another female walked by, dressed in an odd, dark blue uniform-dress with red cuffs and a matching tie. Knee-high black boots covered her feet, and glasses propped carefully on her nose. "Excuse me." Sailor Venus said, grabbing her attention. She stopped, turning her head, and her blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail with forgotten strands left by the sides of her face, blew gently in the breeze.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"Can you tell me where we are?" Sailor Venus continued.

The girl tilted her head, curiosity spread across her face. "You're in Balamb. Where are you all from?"

Sailor Mars jumped in then, "We're from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Where is Tokyo?"

The girls didn't answer, looking at each other. "Tokyo... it's in Japan. Are we not in Japan?" Sailor Mars finally answered.

"No, we're in Balamb. Are you girls lost or sick?" The blonde asked.

"I think we're lost. We were fighting a monster, and the next thing we know, we're in this strange town. We've never heard of Balamb." Sailor Mercury, still pounding away on her computer, chimed in.

The helpful stranger crossed her arm to prop her other arm against her face as she processed what Sailor Mercury said. "Maybe Cid can help you. He's the headmaster at our Garden. I'm Quistis, by the way. I'm an instructor there. It's nice to meet you."

Sailor Mars stepped forward, extending her arm to shake Quistis' hand, "I'm Sailor Mars, pleasure. These are my friends. The male is Tuxedo Mask; my friend on the computer is Sailor Mercury. The brunette is Sailor Jupiter; Sailor Venus is the smarter blonde, and the dumb blonde back there is Sailor Moon."

"HEY!" Sailor Moon yelled, her face turning red. "Speak for yourself, Lazy Mars." Sailor Mars only rolled her eyes.

"We'd be honored if your Cid could help us." Sailor Jupiter spoke for the first time since Quistis came along.

"Follow me then," Quistis said. They made their way to the edge of town. The Sailor girls and their man only looked around in awe. For a strange, other dimension, they had to admit the scenery was gorgeous. The town of Balamb they walked through had a blue shade to just about everything in the city, giving off a peaceful vibe. Somewhere off in the distance, they heard the sound of a piano, carrying soothing music through the wind. Once outside, the atmosphere changed. The green grass matched the perfect green on the tree leaves. Forests scattered across plains, and a vast road led to what seemed to be nowhere. "I should warn you, if you stop off the road, you'll most likely encounter monsters. They tend to chase what they smell, but they won't attack on the road for some reason. Be cautious."

"I could probably take the monster! Let me at them!" Sailor Jupiter joked, holding up a muscle to show off a bit. The rest of the girls laughed.

Tuxedo Mask spoke for the first time since arriving in Balamb, "Easy there Jupiter. You never know what's out there." Sailor Jupiter stuck a tongue out at Tuxedo Mask.

"What exactly is a Garden?" Sailor Mercury asked, putting away her computer and visor, giving up on a useless search.

Quistis smiled back at her, "Three Gardens exist in this world: Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia. Young children come to Garden to train to become smart or better fighters. Upon completing their training and entering a certain age, these students are given the opportunity to compete in what we call the SeeD Field Exam. Balamb is the only Garden with the ability to conduct such an exam. SeeDs are trained specialists who get paid to complete missions around the world."

"That sounds interesting. Perhaps we should take part in this SeeD exam…" Sailor Jupiter grinned, enjoying the thought of getting to travel and see other parts of this strange world they temporarily lived in. No one disagreed, figuring they might as well enjoy things while they could.

"Maybe we can come up with some sort of deal with Headmaster Cid then."


End file.
